


HalkleBarry FIN

by Dirty_Teddy_Bwear



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wow, many words, much fluff, such story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear/pseuds/Dirty_Teddy_Bwear
Summary: Story about how Barry & Hal got together before their superhero days. Dives into Halbarry, w/ some BarryIris fluff. Chars' histories changed. !Last chapter is NOT Mature!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mostly fluff/romantics for my boredom. It's practically a story book instead of a short story. Newbie writer alert!  
> Starts slow, but will prob (update: definitely) end up with naughty shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # feelsgoodman

The train arrives at dawn. A young blond man stares out the window, across the sparkling water reflecting off the sun’s rays, at Central City, where he grew up. _It’s been a decade, hasn’t it?_ Barry smiles. It seems just like yesterday that he left this place behind. 

 

Memories of the childhood long buried here comes trickling back to him as he pieces the puzzle back together. The house where his mother was murdered by a blurred entity and where his father was falsely arrested of a crime. He grimaces. The redhead girl and friend he had his first crush on. _Iris…was it?_ His face lights back up. His former best friend that he left halfway through high school. _I wonder where Hal is these days._ His adopted father, Darryl Frye, who has been too whelmed with work and with continuing to look into his biological father’s case to visit him the past few years. _Hopefully, both of them have been holding up._

 

Barry was one of those awkward kids during puberty that stuck out as a dork but turned out to be a late bloomer. He really found himself from the end of high school to throughout college and had changed drastically by his graduation: His skin went from a pale to a peachier complexion. His round baby face developed into a chiseled jaw, sharp features, and a slightly raised cheekbone. His conditioning and track on the field turned his skinny teenage body into an athletic one. His former timid, antisocial nature, while sometimes still evidently lingers, blossomed into steadfast convictions and friendly reservedness. The only thing that hasn’t change is his aim at a CSI career, to continue investigating on his mother’s murder.

 

Barry takes a cab to his father’s house. When he arrives, he pays the driver, and walks to the front door but it opens up before he reaches it with Darryl standing ready to greet him. Casting a wide grin, he says, “Hey, Dad.”

 

“How’s it been kiddo? My god, you’ve changed again since I last saw you a few years ago! Barry Allen, always surprising your old man. Welcome home.” Darryl gives Barry a tight hug, and pats the back of his head.

 

Barry drops his bag and luggage to hug his adopted father back. “Thanks, Dad. Missed you, too.” Sniffing the air, he swiftly inquires, “Is that your mega-ultimate-breakfast-deluxe-baconpancakes-with-eggs that I smell?”

 

Laughter bursts from Darryl. “I knew you’d ask. Made it just for you. Don’t be a stranger and come inside already, Bare.” Barry picks up the bag and luggage, running them to his room, which has been cleaned with everything just the way he had left it, before leaping into the kitchen where his father hands him coffee. He’s finally home: back where he belonged all along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # some Barry & Iris ish

Iris, now a reporter, heard about Barry’s return to town from Darryl, who she frequently talks to professionally, and as a family friend. They planned a reunion at Jitters, their old-time favorite cafe, the day after he gets back. So there he is, walking in the door, several minutes behind, like always. _Shit, I’m late. Old habits die hard, so they say. I knew I should have dragged my ass out of bed earlier._ Barry rubs his eyes and finger-combs through his hair one more time before stepping inside. 

 

Other than some renovations, almost everything about the shop is how he remembered it. He sweeps through the entire place before recognizing the familiar redhead near a corner small table, catching suggestive smiles from a couple female patrons along the way. He ignores them, making a beeline for Iris, who at that moment looks up.

 

She was sitting there, unfazed by Barry’s tardiness, looking over her stories while she waited, sipping on a cup of latte. Something made her look up as Barry, who she hasn’t seen since their close high school days, walked in. She didn’t recognize him at first, thinking to herself, _Damn. Who is that fine hottie?_ As he waves to her, she looks around, wondering who he’s with before realizing she is the only one in his line of sight, in the corner. Her eyes widen. _No. Way._ She reacts, _Is that the same Barry Allen?!_ Sure enough, he comes her way, and she begins to recollect the baby blue eyes, the gleaming blond locks, and the cute dimpled smile. Although still shocked, she stands up, holding her arms open.

 

“Iris! Man, I feel like we haven’t seen each other in _forever_. I’m surprise you recognized me,” he says as he embraces her with his full affection. Then, he flashes her his trademark charmingly dorky smile as they sit down across one another.

 

“Yeah, well it’s been 10 years, _Barry Allen_! I actually didn’t recognize you until you walked my way! I thought it is my lucky day, and a Prince Charming happens to randomly choose me to ask me out,” Iris laughs.

 

A blush reddens Barry’s cheeks. “Shucks, stop tugging my ears. You’re the one who looks absolutely stunning.” He loves the slim-fit, knee-height dress that highlights her bosoms and the flamboyant cardigan she sports. He flicks her a suggestive look. “But you know… I can do that too, if you want.”

 

She laughs again, which he enjoys hearing. “Wowww! And I thought I was going to shock you, not the other way around. You, _Mr. Allen,_ with your equally dazzling checkered-shirt-and-blazer attire. Since when did shy ole you become such a good flirt?”

 

“Baby, I was born this way,” he claims in lighthearted, mocking tune.

 

Iris chuckles while shaking her head, speechless at a better come back. She used to think of Barry as a really close friend, someone with whom she’d entrust secrets, back from elementary to high school, but as far as she was concerned, it was platonic. But now, she isn’t so sure. They spend the next several hours catching up on each other’s lives and current situations. Years of absence has made her realize just how much she missed this confidant, and his transformation certainly isn’t helping. By the time their conversation slows down, it’s getting dark outside, and they earned the loving looks some of the other patrons are throwing them.

 

Her eyes shift to the table when she notices this, and she sees how their fingertips are just barely touching. This makes her a bit flustered, and she decides in her mind that she needs some space to contemplate on her reconnection. 

 

As she packs her things and gets up, she tells Barry, “I have family dinner I have to get to and a story to write for tomorrow, but I wish I could stay. It was really nice to see you again, Barry… Since you’re in town, maybe we can get dinner sometimes, like next week.”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that, Iris. I’ll text you. Otherwise, you know where to find me.” Barry just beams at her, enjoying his own risen pulse.

 

She stands up to leave, hesitates, then bends down to peck his cheek hastily, and walks out, trying hard not to look back.

 

_Well, I think that went well._ Barry continues to smile to himself, pondering for a moment, and finally heads home, ignoring the remaining _aww_ looks from those nosy patrons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # halle barry is conceived

Barry wakes up with ease when his alarm goes off, having gotten used to early mornings in the CSI academy. He dresses a bit better than usual for the first day, donning one of his trademark sweater vests and a sports blazer. Darryl’s already left for the station but left some breakfast on the kitchen table, which he wolves down before heading out the door. _Wouldn’t want to be late on the first day_ , he reminds himself.

 

Barry still barely makes it on time, although he left earlier than ETA. When he arrives, he’s greeted by a pretty woman also with blond hair and blue eyes, like himself, but lighter skinned, who turns out to be a part-time forensic scientist sharing the lab with him. _She’s pretty cute, AND she must be pretty smart to work in forensics_ , Barry thinks. He introduces himself in a somewhat shy manner and shakes her hand. Patty, her name, immediately takes a liking to him, but neither her face nor body betrays her emotions. She shows him to his new office, which is fairly large. 

 

“Anddd this, is where you’ll be working. You’ll have this room to yourself for the most part. Equipment and machines are over there.” Patty points to a faraway corner. “It’s connected to the shared lab, and my office will be next door if you need me or anything.”

 

“Thanks, Patty, I’ll be sure to remember that,” Barry replies in a warm tone. “Oh, and for the tour, of course.”

 

She nods, shows him a friendly smile, then turns to walk out. Midway, she pauses to turn around only for a moment, “By the way, I love your sweater vest look. You don’t see many people pulling those off these days.” He just smiles back.

 

He looks toward his desk, where files are already beginning to pile. With one last sigh, he begins looking over them and doing what needs to be done. Hours pass, and it comes time for his lunch break. He stretches before getting up. _Shit_ , his stomach growling, _I forgot to pack lunch._ _But_ a _t least Big Belly Burger isn’t too far from here._

———————————

Hal was a handsome and smooth ladies-man… both back in the days and now. Usually, it’s the gals, but sometimes, he’d go after the really attractive guys, too, often with success. But the first guy he ever _like_ like was Barry Allen. In retrospect, he can’t really put a finger on it. Barry didn’t even stand out all that much, and lots of kids would tease him or call him a loser because of his awkwardness. But something about him was… different, and Hal liked that. Barry had his moments where he was downright adorable and made Hal laugh. He would also follow Hal around on all his naughty adventures and never complained. He was the first person to completely understand and trust Hal. _I wonder what he’s up to nowadays_ , Hal reminisces, _I can’t believe I didn’t bother to stay in touch, thinking he’d always be behind me—always be the one to make the effort._

 

“Yo Hal! Hellooo?” One of his old high school friends, Ralph, snaps him back to reality. “Hey, I said I have to go back to work. I’ll see you later?”

 

“Yeah… take care. I’ll cya around.” Hal waves at Ralph who stands and makes his way towards the exit. Just then, Hal sees a deliciously hot blond walk in that leaves his mouth agape. _Why hello there?_ He smirks to himself. He’s seen it all during his time in the Air Force and in Coast City on the West Coast. Even so, it’s an unexpecting surprise to find someone he finds so attractive in the middle-of-nowhere Missouri. Something tugs at him, though, because he can’t help the feeling they’ve met…no, more than met, before. _But where?_

 

Hal sees Ralph stops and inspects the man for a while, before asking him, “Excuse me, I’m sorry to intrude, but might you be Barry Allen?” Hal is flabbergasted as he stares in their direction. _Wait what? The same Barry Allen we went to high school with? You kid, you kid. Yeah people change in ten years, but there’s transformation, and then there’s transmogrification._ He also didn’t think he knew any particular six-syllable words, quite pleased with himself.

 

“Yeah, who—wait, Ralph? _Is that you?_ ” The actual Barry Allen responds. Hal stares at them for the entirety of their short talk before Ralph excuses himself so he’s not late for work, and they exchange numbers. The entire time, Hal focuses in on Barry’s face, his smiles, and his mannerism. He recalls now all the emotions and memories he has with Barry as they come bubbling to the surface, and his feelings only intensifies in the familiarity he finds in some of the man’s odd gestures and old habits.

 

Barry settles in his shoes. He didn’t think he’d run into any former classmates who’d remember him, since he was such a nobody back then, but it’s a damn coincidence that he met one of the few people whom he made friends with on his third day back in town. Smiling, he shakes his head at the wonder as he goes up to the counter to place his order, not noticing Hal’s glances in the other direction. 

 

A cute young brunette at the register greets him, “Hi, welcome to Big Belly Burgers. Would you like to try our new triple beef three cheese iBurger?” 

 

“Did you mean if I want a severe case of diabetes? Yeah, I’ll have two, please—with fries.” Barry let that joke slip nervously. She just giggles and blushes slightly. He pays for the order and steps aside to wait for his order with his back to Hal, as the shady tanned man creeps up behind him.

 

Suddenly, Barry is seized by an arm around his neck and another around his chest. Instinctively and moving fast, he lands an elbow in the stomach of the attacker, pulls down the arm over his throat with both hands while spinning around, and follows with a knee to the stomach again. He steps back in a defensive position as the attacker releases his hold and doubles over.

 

The brunet took a few seconds to regain his breath with a loud groan. “Aghhh! What the _hell_ , Barry?!” He finally looks up from clenching his stomach with a pained expression.

 

It takes Barry a few seconds to process the familiar good-looking face—not that he’d ever forget—of his assaulter. “…Hal?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # low key has angsty feelings

Hal attempts a weak smile, which falters from the pain in this abdomen. He found out the hard way that, apparently, Barry no longer hits like a wet noodle.

 

Barry goes from confused to ecstatic. He wastes no time giving Hal a bear hug, which astonishes the brunet but who is excited over the attention. The people who saw the whole thing begins to murmur so Barry draws back, face flushed. _Right, we’re in public._

 

He got his burgers, sat down across from Hal, and starts chomping away like a mad dog. Hal just looks at him with amused yet endearing eyes. Hal quirks an eyebrow and begins, “So… you’ve certainly changed. Where did you learn moves like that?”

 

“And you certainly didn’t. Same old pretty boy, Hal,” Barry retorts after he swallows. “I took some self-defense classes at the academy. Where’ve you been? You just stopped talking to me.” Barry couldn’t help looking a bit disappointed. Hal bites his lower lips at this, scorning himself.

 

“Sorry, Barry. I guess…I took you for granted.” Hal puts a hand on Barry’s forearm, causing him to flinch and look Hal in the eyes. Hal smiles genuinely. “Will you please forgive me?” Barry glows from the intimacy and gently nods with unease. _Pull yourself together Barry. We’re just old friends who haven’t seen each other in a while._ “I went to USAFA after high school, and just left the Air Force. Work as a test pilot in Coast City, now.”

 

“So you’re just here to, what? Visit?” Barry puppy frowns. 

 

Hal strokes Barry’s forearm. “Yeah. Just for a week.” His heart screams at the discontent of the situation. Without much thought, he offers, “But now that you’re here, I can definitely come visit more often?” He darts his own eyes at Barry, who averts his eyes and is still blushing. Hal beams at the adorably agitated blond. 

 

_Why am I so worked up? I don’t even like Hal like that. Sure, he’s wildly attractive and sexy and a cool player, and I used to look up to him, but that was a long time ago. Maybe it’s all the touching._ Barry shakes his arm out of Hal’s hand. Barry resorts to his practiced social tactics, smiling with his trademark dorky charms. “Yeah, that’s cool. Let me know whenever. It’ll be like old times.” He pretends to check his watch under the table—he doesn’t have one. “My break’s almost over, so I got to get back to work. Cya, Hal.”

 

“Later, Barry.” Hal gives him a two finger salute and a pressed smile. After Barry leaves, he holds his head in his hands, cursing at himself for being an idiot. He had let the only person who fully acknowledges him, who unconditionally accepts him, and who always stood behind him get away. His frustration grows when he realizes neither one of them got the other’s new number.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # definitely angsty feels

Barry lets out a long sigh. He glances at clock, the seconds hand passing the number 9. _Almost…almost…_ It hits 12. He promptly flings himself off the chair, throws his pen on the desk, closes the files, and grabs his blazer from the chair before taking off. He’s so ready to just relax on the couch and catch some Z’s. As he rushes out the front door, a hand appears out of nowhere and catches him by the arm, pulling him off balance, face smashing into someone’s chest, who says, “Barry, my boy!” 

 

_I know who that voice belongs to, damn it._ He tilts his head up to see Hal gleaming down at him. “Yeah, Hal?” Barry tries to sound less annoyed than he is with little success. 

 

Hal ignores his tone. “I didn’t get your number the other day. You just ran off, remember?”

 

“Oh right,” he nods absentmindedly while he straightens out. “Wait, how did you find—were you waiting outside this whole time?” 

 

“Heh, sort of. I figured you leave work around now,” Hal says in a matter-of-fact way. Barry mantles lightly. “Anyway,” as Hal droops an arm around his shoulder and they begin walking, “I’m wondering your plans are. You know, so we can hang out.”

 

“Yeah, I uhhh, I guess—I guess I’m free. Darryl said he’ll be out of town for a few days. What do you have in mind?” 

 

“We coulddd…” Hal leans in to whisper in Barry’s ears. “Netflix and chill?”

 

He balks and reddens visibly. “Wh-what?”

 

Hal cracks up. “It’s a joke, doofus. Actually, no really though, let’s watch a movie or something. Oh, how about this new show called Sense8? I promise you it’s really good.”

 

Barry shrugs. “Sure.” He has a feeling Hal knows more than he’s letting on. _But what’s the harm in a TV show?_

—————————

Twenty minutes into the show, Barry has a hand over his face, peering through the space between his fingers at the screen. He’s embarrassed yet insatiably curious as he watches the two lesbians on screen copulating before dropping the fluid-doused strap-on onto the floor with a loud _thud_. 

 

Hal tries to suppress his laughter as he watches Barry squirm in his seat. _He’s like a kid who caught his parents having sex but wants to peek at what it’s like._ Between all the sexual innuendos and scenes in the show and Barry, Hal feels himself getting hard as he imagines all the naughty things he’d do to Barry if they got together. He loosens his mental reins on his desires and lets his hand reach out to massage Barry’s thigh.

 

Barry recoils reactively and stares in horror then shock then contemplation with his mouth ajar and head tilted at Hal. “What—…Why did you do that?” He demanded, face red from either embarrassment or anger.

 

“Barry, listen.” Hal raises his hands to mean no harm. “I-I’ve been trying to tell you how I feel about you.” He begins to look desperate. “The—The first time I saw you, the cute laughs you do, the way you always get me—I think I’m in love with you Bare, I just—.” Hal leaps across the sofa, presses both hands into Barry’s cheeks, and kisses him hard in a blur of motion.

 

Barry sits paralyzed in the development, as Hal pushes his head back with his lips. He dawns on him that he likes the—loves the—kiss and that he also has feelings for Hal, yet something came furiously bubbling up inside of him.

 

Before he knows what he’s doing, Barry shoves Hal away, jumps up off the couch, and has on a totally indignant expression. He shouts, “ _No, Hal._ No! _You_ don’t get to do that!” He couldn’t control himself from his pent-up anger at the way Hal treated him and continues to lash out. “You don’t get to just disappear from my life and not contact me in years, then expect to just show up like nothing ever happened and that we’re still best friends and tell me you loved me more than that this whole time.”

 

Hal now looks devastated and completely heartbroken. Inside, it pains Barry to see how bad he hurt Hal but in the moment, he’s still seething with ire. When Hal finally finds the willpower to speak, he says, “…You’re right Barry. I’m sorry. It was wrong to push it on you like that.” He becomes embitter and begins to head out the door. He stops in the doorway, turning around briefly to say, “I won’t bother you ever again.”

 

Barry wanted to reach out for him. To apologize for his words, take them back, and to tell Hal that he didn’t mean a single thing he said. But his conflicted emotions and steadfastness kept him rooted. He goes to his room, crawls into his bed, and tries to deny his throbbing heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # we’ve got to, got to, gooot to go whole heart

“So, Barry, are you feeling alright?”

 

“What? Yeah, of course…” Barry answers Iris halfheartedly which only earns him a frown.

 

She exhales as she swirls a glass of wine in her hand. “You know, if nothing else, we’re still good friends, so you can always talk to me about anything. I won’t be mad at you if, for example, you’re having doubts about this date.”

 

This alerts Barry, who snaps out of his train of thoughts about the brunet swimming through his mind. “What?! Nooo. I would—I would never, Iris. You look positively mesmerizing tonight!” He grabs her hand on the table in reassurance.

 

She blushes and glances away from his touch. “Yeah? Then why does it feel like you aren’t really here. You seem…distraught and not yourself.” 

 

Barry hesitantly reaches out his other hand across the table to turn her face towards his own delicately with his fingers. Iris reddens further, but so does Barry. “It’s not you, Iris. I promise. I’m happy, really happy, that I’m the lucky guy who took you out tonight because you’re beautiful. Seriously.” He tries to smile without appearing aloof.

 

She smiles at him before sandwiching his hand. “Thanks, sweet talker, but nice try. I know you, Barry. We were close, remember?” She winks. “Now, spill it.”

 

Barry sighs; he knew it is futile to try to shake her off. Once Iris sinks her hooks into something, she never lets go easily. So he told her about Hal, about his confession the other night. He left out the part where they kissed for but a moment. _She definitely doesn’t need to hear about that part_.

 

Iris’ jaw drops lower and lower as he tells her the story, which only makes him all the more jittery. When he finishes, he chews his lips and furrows his brows at her expectantly. She’s speechless. Barry thinks he can see a hamster running on a wheel inside her head. They sit there for a minute. When she finally speaks, she says, “Barry Allen. You have to tell him how you feel, too.”

 

“Yeah, Iris, it won’t happen ag—wait, what?” His consternation makes him pause for a few seconds. “What do you mean tell him my feelings?! I don’t—!”

 

She places a finger to his mouth to hush him and lets out a small chuckle. “Barry, I’ve known you guys practically since elementary school. I’ve seen the way you guys act around each other, so I’m sorry to say that this latest development doesn’t shock me all that much. I actually expected it sooner, to be honest.” He tries to speak only to be shut down. “Wait, let me finish. I love you, Barry. I do. But he’s loved you longer. I think you should give the two of you a chance. If I’m to be truthful, I think the two of you are absolutely adorable together.” 

 

She grins at him affectionately as she gets up and stops next to him. She puts a hand on his shoulder and tells him, “Oh, one more thing. I better be the first to get any and all updates.” She pecks him on the cheeks and leaves the restaurant.

 

Meanwhile, Barry sat there in the exact same position, baffled beyond imagination. _What the fuck just hap…Did she just…?!_ Although he won’t deny that a small part of him felt relieved and hopeful at her words, she didn’t even let _him_ finish.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> # it’s like a michael bay film but with different explosions

It’s been a couple of weeks since Hal left Central City. His heart still aches from the sudden outburst of rejection and his blood boils every time he thinks about it, but he can’t help longing for Barry. They haven’t even texted each other since. _Whatever, who needs him? I’m doing just fine on my own._ Hal kicks one of the coffee table’s legs. _Besides, after the way we left off, I doubt I’ll ever see that asshole again._

 

The doorbell rings, and an irritated Hal shouts from the couch, “What, Carol?!” He makes no effort to answer it. But when it rings again, he stomps over to the door, yanks it open, and yells, “I told you that we’re done, and I don’t want to see—.”

 

Standing at the door is Barry, looking bewildered like a deer staring into the headlights of an oncoming freight train. “C-uhh… can I-err, we talk?” He stammers.

 

Hal judges him for a moment before gesturing for him to come in with a jerk of his head, a sene of animosity but also excitement inflating in his chest. They sit on the couch at opposite ends as quiet minutes pass by, an air of tension and awkwardness growing between them.

 

Finally, Barry wet his lips, and begins, “Hal, I want. … I want to apologize for overreacting the way I did. I don’t mean what I said, I just—.”

 

Hal cuts him off abruptly. “I know what you mean, Barry. Now, is that all you wanted to say?”

 

“I just want you to know that I—.”

 

“That you don’t feel the same way about me. Yeah, ok. Now I don’t want to appear rude but if that’s all, I’m tired so please—.” Hal gets up as if to walk away.

 

Barry can feel his blood pressure hitting the boiling point. “What the hell is your problem?!” He blurts out. He jumps up and takes a menacing step towards Hal; he’s angry now. “I said I’m sorry!”

 

“Yeah?! Well a sorry doesn’t changes what happened and the way things are!” Hal doesn’t back down and reciprocates with an equal lunge.

 

“The least you can do is to not be a total fucking dick wad about it!” Barry takes another step, putting him a foot away from Hal. They stare vehemently at each other, and their fists ball up in preparation of an all-out brawl. Having the faster natural reflex, Barry was the first to make his move.

 

He tackles Hal onto the floor while Hal throws punches in an effort to push him back. Hal rolls them over and tries to suffocate Barry, who kicks him off. They both roll onto their knees and end up in a wrestling grapple. Hal kicks one of Barry’s legs, causing him to fall forward, but before Hal could lock his head in a choke hold, he uses his momentum to knock Hal down again. His left hand holds Hal’s right wrist and his right grabs Hal’s throat as his own throat is also grabbed by Hal’s free hand, their faces red from their rage and struggle.

 

Suddenly, Barry loosens his grip and his scowl softens as he realizes what they’re doing to each other. This causes a similar reaction in a puzzled Hal after a minor hesitation. Before he was conscious of his body movements, Barry slams his lips against Hal’s in a smooshed kiss. Hal doesn’t even flinch, and kisses him right back. Fury turns into passion as the two fight for control.

 

Barry drags Hal up with him by the shirt and bashes him into the nearby wall, hard. Hal grunts from the impact then yanks Barry towards him, causing their lips to collide again. Barry slides his hands up Hal’s muscled abdomen, lifting up his shirt, which he then quickly takes off and tossing aside before resuming their fiery kiss as Barry’s hands wanders all over his smooth, tanned skin. A hand squeezes Barry’s ass to keep him close while the other tugs the blond hair to pull his head back as Hal’s head presses forward. 

 

Hal rips the front of Barry’s flannel apart, tearing away a couple of the buttons, but he doesn’t care. He jerks it off Barry and pushes him into the small dining table until his back was flat against it hard enough that his head slams into it, causing a yelp of pain. Hal sweeps aside the stupid fruit basket along with its content, sending them crashing and rolling onto the floor. Hal leans over to continue their lip battle, and this time, their tongues wrestles for domination.

 

Hal’s mouth lets go and travels fast to Barry’s neck, where he licks and nips until the peachy skin turns red and Barry groans from the pain and sensation. Hal then trails down Barry’s chest with his tongue, marking his territory with his saliva, before sucking on his nipple and using his finger to massage the other one. This elicits an euphoric yip from Barry, who pushes Hal’s head downward towards his groin because he couldn’t take the teasing any longer. They are both rock hard.

 

Hal tugs Barry’s pants and underwear off in one rough motion, making him writhe from the burning skin sensation from fiction, before taking off his own. Hal wastes no time in licking along his shaft from his balls then immediately begins to suck as hard as he could. Barry squirms in undeniable pleasure, with white knuckled hands clenching the edges of the table, as Hal licks around his head in circles and sucks the full-length of his penis until he orgasms so vigorously that Hal couldn’t keep it contained in his orifice. Barry pushes himself up as Hal straightens to kiss him, and he tastes the opaque goo around Hal’s lips with a hint of blush on his face.

 

Barry gets off the table and drives Hal backward by the choke of his neck with one hand while jerking him violently with the other. Meanwhile, he stretches Barry’s asscheeks apart to probe and play with his hole as they move towards his bedroom. Barry shoves Hal onto the bed and starts blowing him in a similar fashion. This time, Hal grabs his hair and fucks him orally until he’s about to climax and pulls out. Hal pulls Barry up his body by the hair viciously, receiving a bout of cursing from his partner, who digs his fingernails into Hal’s sides, causing him to curse in discomfort too.

 

He bashes Barry’s head into the mattress as he flips them over so that he’s on top. He jerks Barry a few more times, earning him satisfying moans, then teases the anal hole with his tip. Barry decides to break the peace of their tacit sex. “Hal, where’s the god damn lube?” He stares up at Hal with his obscene, inviting blue eyes that makes Hal want to keep him, to make him his property.

 

“There’s no lube, Bare. You’re getting what you deserve. Just relax.” Hal smiles at him wickedly, massaging his stomach and testicles to calm the concerned pup.

 

“Relax?! You’re about to fuck me raw, Hal!” Barry retorts with an edgy temper.

 

Hal doesn’t respond. Instead, he just slides his dick inside before Barry could complain further. He thrusts his full length in one-go as Barry howls and claws at the sheets, his back arching up. His body bucks and threatens to kick Hal in the chest and out of him, but Hal shrewdly grabs on tight to his hips before he could maneuver to do so. Without a further pause, Hal continues to pound him until his cries of pain turns into intensely blissful moans. He leans down between Barry’s burly legs as he nibble Barry’s ears who paws at his neck and cheeks. He loses himself in the hot sex, and he climbs back up closer and closer until he goes over the edge when Barry sticks his tongue in Hal’s ear. The intensity of his climax drains the last of his energy and they share one more passionate kiss before he falls down on top of Barry, panting and weak.

—————————

“Bare.” Hal stares at the blond lying next to him with affectionate and infatuated eyes as he caresses the tufts.

 

“Hmm?” Barry turns to his renewed best friend.

 

“This isn’t just a one-night pity stand, is it?”

 

Barry snorts at him. “You think I’d fly all the way here just for that?! It wasn’t easy getting a few days off.” Hal’s mind wanders off at the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN.


End file.
